tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bethany McGill
Bethany McGill (born 1977), frequently called Beth, is a minor character in The IT Files. A former member of the US Military, Bethany works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a weapon specialist, specifically modifying and customizing equipment. Biography Bethany was born in San Francisco, California, USA. The daughter of left-wing activists, Beth was raised to be a vegetarian and be against violence. Once in high school however Beth became fascinated with weaponry and mechanical engineering, joining the military after high school against her parents' wishes. Initially Beth served with the 101st Airborne, specializing in ranged combat and later being trained to use large-caliber sniper rifles. While a capable soldier, it was later decided that Beth would serve better with the armory, getting a promotion to Staff Sergeant. After several years with the military Beth was given the chance to be honorably discharged and ended up going to work for Heckler and Koch in Europe as a designer. With with H&K Beth didn't make any real development headway, thus when the International Temporal Enforcement Agency approached her with a job offer she took it. With the ITEA Beth is effectively the assistant rangemaster, being second to William Volt, but her formal title is Modification Specialist. Beth is the main person behind modifying the Glock 17 and Ruger Mk II for dart usage as well as larger weapons as needed. In addition to modifications Bethany developed Static7 ammunition as well as weapons capable of firing it, first the ITEA SM-3 and the ITEA PR-2. Victor Morozov and Avrum Zurer were two frequent visitors Bethany had in her workshop, the former to flirt and the latter to get some kind of favor in regards to his gear. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Bethany was trapped inside ITEA HQ. While she had been tinkering with the design for the ITEA BA-6 Bethany quickly decided to make the most of the situation, letting herself be alone with Victor. Having always wanted to have sex at work, Victor and Bethany took care of that item on her list of things to do, vowing to become a couple if time ever unfroze. Bethany ended up in a collection of women Lucienne Christophe had assembled later on, but was unfrozen when time had finally resumed. True to their vow, Victor and Bethany began to date. Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'5.5" * Weight: 124 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead with Blonde Highlights * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Inventions * ITEA SM-3 Tactical Weapon * ITEA PR-2 Tactical Weapon * ITEA BA-6 Tactical Weapon * ITEA RG-1 Tactical Weapon * Static7 Special Ammunition * Vapor Rounds Special Ammunition Relationships Romances * Victor Morozov, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Friends * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Christina Merritt, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Matthew Strathairn, also Co-Worker * Hyun Su, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Avrum Zurer, also Co-Worker * Scarlet Hill * Kimber Coombs Appearances * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Bethany is based on TV host and artist Kari Byron. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA